


Ensolarado

by Pukawaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukawaru/pseuds/Pukawaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama não estava tendo os melhores dias de sua vida ultimamente e tampouco encontrava motivação para continuá-los, mas o garoto jamais desconfiaria que a sua felicidade chegaria diante de dias chuvosos e que seria dono de incríveis cabelos alaranjados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensolarado

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa oneshot há algum tempo (logo assim que comecei o anime) e como esse foi o meu primeiro ship, nada mais justo que a primeira one ser sobre eles XD

28 de Setembro, às 13h30m.

Hinata fitou as nuvens cinza que predominavam no céu. Chovia sem parar há quase um mês, já não se recordava mais do tom azul que ele tinha, tampouco do calor dos dias ensolarados. Tudo se resumia a um frio desagradável e infinitas gotas d'água que desabavam do céu a todo o momento.

Subia os degraus da escadaria totalmente desanimado. Havia acabado de sair do treino de vôlei e estava exausto, mal podia conter-se de pé por sentir suas pernas cansadas e devastadas. Ao contrário do que seu corpo lhe dizia, ele amava aquela sensação. Adorava a textura da bola, a sensação de quando a bloqueava e a felicidade em seu peito quando conseguia marcar um ponto. Os treinos seriam ainda mais agradáveis se não fosse por Kageyama, seu parceiro de equipe. Havia aturado durante toda a manhã os seus gritos histéricos que repreendiam suas atitudes e lhe insultavam de forma indireta, desejava às vezes que um meteoro o atingisse na cabeça para não ter que vê-lo outra vez.

Estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos, tanto que só voltou à realidade quando sentiu seu tênis bater contra o degrau de concreto ao pisar em falso sobre um deles. Sacudiu os ombros e ajeitou-se debaixo do guarda-chuva preto e, ao mirar seu par de olhos castanhos mais à frente avistou Kageyama, debruçado sobre a mureta da escadaria.

Estava completamente encharcado pela chuva, mas não parecia se importar. Mantinha os olhos fixos no horizonte enquanto algumas mechas molhadas de seus cabelos grudavam contra as bochechas. Quem o visse daquela maneira pensaria até que era inofensivo.

Só a ideia de estar ao lado dele fazia com que seu corpo tilintasse, e por isso tentou fugir antes que ele percebesse sua presença, mas ao olhar com mais precisão para o rosto do garoto pôde notar a expressão triste que tinha.

Algo claramente o incomodava, e embora ele fosse calado por natureza havia algo diferente naquele seu silêncio.

"Kageyama?" tentou chamá-lo, mas este o ignorou totalmente. "Você... por acaso esqueceu seu guarda-chuva?" pensou ter sido uma pergunta idiota, mas já era tarde demais para tentar reformulá-la. Em silêncio, rumou até próximo do garoto e o encarou sem nenhuma sutileza, cutucando-o incansavelmente depois disso. "Está chovendo e você pode acabar pegando um resfriado, se você quiser podemos dividir o guarda-chuva."

Kageyama bufou irritado e encolheu os ombros se afastando de Hinata. Parecia nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se existisse algo além daquilo.

Levantando os braços, Hinata cheirou desajeitadamente debaixo deles tentando averiguar se estava fedendo — o único motivo plausível que encontrara para explicar a atitude de Kageyama — e realmente estava. Sacudiu a cabeça e fez careta, realmente precisava de um banho.

"Certo, talvez eu realmente não esteja muito cheiroso." insistiu, mas Tobio continuava a ignorá-lo. "De qualquer forma ainda posso oferecer meu guarda-chuva, mas aconselho que segure a respiração até chegar à sua casa senão você talvez morra intoxicado." O som da chuva tornou-se mais forte naquele momento, dando a entender que o chuvisco havia se transformado em temporal.

Kageyama bateu com força a sua mão contra a mureta e lançou um olhar intimidador para o garoto de cabelos alaranjados que rapidamente sentiu suas pernas bambas. Tinha medo daquele olhar. A forma como ele o encarava, como se fosse um mero inseto a ser esmagado, lhe despertava calafrios.

Fechou os olhos e protegeu-se atrás do guarda-chuva. Estava pronto para receber o primeiro golpe que fosse conveniente ao garoto, mas Kageyama apenas fechou o zíper do casaco, enfiou suas mãos no bolço deste e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Ei, Kageyama, ainda está chovendo!" Os membros do seu antigo clube de vôlei o chamavam de rei da quadra. Era, talvez, a melhor definição para ele. Agia como se possuísse um rei na barriga, se achava infinitamente superior aos outros, gritava constantemente com os colegas de equipe e detestava receber ordens.

Era realmente um garoto irritante.

Mas diferente dos outros dias, Hinata não o enxergou como o rei da quadra, mas sim como um animal indefeso buscando por ajuda. Talvez fosse pelo olhar triste ou a forma como seu corpo se encolhia debaixo da chuva, ou quem sabe simplesmente pelas suas expressões melancólicas.

Nunca saberia e tampouco se importava, mas não podia deixar de ignorar aquilo.

[...]

18 de Outubro, às 15h47m.

"Kageyama, levante o seu saque!" gritou Daichi, do outro lado da quadra.

"Eu estou sacando o mais alto que posso." vociferou em resposta. Segurou firme a bola de vôlei e tomou impulso saltando o mais alto que conseguia, mas infelizmente fora fraco demais e esta bateu na rede, caindo ao chão logo em seguida. Aquilo era decepcionante, fechou as mãos em um punho e abaixou a cabeça rangendo os dentes. Todos à sua volta perceberam o seu nervosismo. Uma fúria sem controle percorreu todas as veias do seu corpo e logo o seu rosto tornou-se vermelho como um tomate.

Queria chutar tudo devido a raiva que sentia, queria gritar com toda a potência que tinha, com todo o ar alojado em seus pulmões. Sua cabeça estava nas nuvens, e por causa disso não conseguia se concentrar nos treinos.

Se continuasse daquele jeito tudo desandaria.

"Está tudo bem!" disse Hinata, pousando sua mão sobre o ombro magro do garoto. "Você pode tentar outra vez. Todos nós estamos nervosos com o torneio, é normal se sentir assim."

"Não está tudo bem!" retrucou, batendo a sua mão contra a dele e a retirando de seu ombro com brutalidade. "Não posso perder saques assim por bobeira, um saque errado é um ponto ganho para o adversário."

"Tente se acalmar, não vai adiantar nada se você treinar assim."

"Não me diga o que fazer!" Kageyama estava definitivamente no seu limite, era possível ver as veias nas laterais de sua cabeça saltitando como se fossem estourar. Sua respiração estava intensa, por mais que tentasse manter a calma nada naquele momento o pararia. Os membros da equipe pararam o que estavam fazendo para encará-lo, estranhavam o seu comportamento e de certa forma se preocupavam. Afinal, é isso o que um time faz, preocupam-se uns com os outros. "Quer saber... esquece. Vou dar uma volta."

Deu de ombros e rumou até a grande porta de metal do ginásio, abrindo-a com extrema estupidez. Do lado de fora a chuva ainda insistia em cair, o cheiro da grama molhada e o barulho de água batendo contra a telha lhe soaram como um chá de calmaria, não conhecia nada mais acolhedor do que aquilo. Direcionou-se para o pátio e apreciou a primeira gota gelada bater em sua bochecha, seguida por outras intermináveis que logo o molharam por completo.

Estava à mercê da chuva de braços abertos e com os olhos fechados, aquela era a sua forma de espairecer. Foi quando a primeira lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, era como se o seu coração estivesse transbordando de lástima.

"‘Tá tudo bem contigo?" soou uma voz masculina e fanha atrás de si. Virou-se ligeiramente para ver quem era, e devido à baixa estatura do garoto rapidamente o reconheceu.

"Quero ficar sozinho." 

"Normalmente quando falamos isso na verdade queremos o contrário." balbuciou Hinata, enquanto fazia beicinho e uma careta esquisita debaixo do guarda-chuva. "Você realmente deve amar a chuva, nunca vi ninguém que goste de se molhar tanto quanto você."

"Você fala demais." resmungou, irritado.

"Costumo falar demais quando estou nervoso."

Soube ali que não se livraria tão cedo dele e de seu jeito intrometido. Colocou-se então de frente para o garoto e deu um leve peteleco em sua testa enquanto franzia o cenho.

"Você é irritante."

"Ei, pare com isso." gritou, gemendo de dor. "Desculpe perguntar isso, mas... quer conversar sobre o assunto?"

"Que assunto?"

"Esse que te incomoda. Sabe, quando eu era pequeno minha me dizia que se temos algo nos incomodando é sempre bom colocar para fora." Kageyama cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar suspeito sobre Hinata, olhando-o de cima a baixo como se o analisasse por completo. "O que foi?"

"É que você ainda é pequeno" disse, colocando sua mão sobre a cabeça do garoto como quem mede a altura. "Então não sei de que época da sua vida você está falando."

"Ei, sou pequeno em altura, mas grande em talento" O rapaz mantinha a mão sobre a testa de Hinata, segurando-o como se não fosse grande coisa enquanto ele agitava os braços tentando acertá-lo com um golpe. Aquilo lhe pareceu engraçado, foi difícil conter o sorriso que nascia em seus lábios.

"Acho que está na hora de voltarmos para a quadra." disse Hinata. "Graças a você eu acabei me molhando."

"Não pedi para que viesse atrás de mim, molhou-se porque quis." Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha e mostrou-lhe a língua, em seguida, deu alguns passos em direção ao ginásio, mas parou repentinamente e olhou fundo nos olhos de Kageyama.

"Eu entendo o que você está passando, afinal, eu também estava lá quando perdemos o jogo, mas chorar debaixo da chuva não vai mudar nada, treinar sim." 

O garoto arregalou seus olhos totalmente perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir. Não fazia ideia de que Hinata havia notado suas lágrimas, uma vez em que estava completamente molhado devido à chuva. Queria responder àquilo, mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca. Limitou-se a apenas observá-lo se afastar e adentrar novamente no ginásio enquanto ainda permanecia imóvel no mesmo lugar.

Seu coração pulsava forte, algo totalmente estranho. Naquele momento lembrou-se de que possuía um.

[...]

2 de Novembro, às 17h02m.

"Droga, se continuar chovendo desse jeito eu nunca vou conseguir ir ‘pra casa. Por favor, pare de chover." resmungou Hinata, juntando as mãos como em uma oração.

"Implorar não vai fazer com que ela pare de cair."

"Eu sei disso, mas não custa tentar." O término do treino era marcado pelo temporal que nunca cessava em cair, restavam apenas os dois no ginásio e uma grande poça de lama que mais era um empecilho em seu caminho do que qualquer outra coisa. Estufou o peito e deu o primeiro passo na tentativa de pulá-la, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo de joelhos sobre ela.

Risadas escandalosas do mais alto ecoaram pelo ar e entraram por seus ouvidos como agulhas pontiagudas. Havia aprendido a suportá-lo desde que se aproximaram recentemente, mas ainda era cedo demais para tal atitude.

"Não tem graça."

"Vendo do ângulo em que estou tem sim."

"Odeio chuva, odeio frio, odeio lama. Odeio e odeio!"

"Você parece odiar muitas coisas."

"E muitas pessoas também, principalmente as que riem de mim." retrucou, lançando um olhar raivoso para Kageyama.

" Levanta logo." Dirigindo-se até o lado do garoto, o segurou pelo casaco e o levantou com uma exagerada facilidade. Ele era leve demais, qualquer um o faria de boneco.

"Minha mãe vai me matar por ter sujado a roupa do treino. Droga, ela vai falar até a nona geração de nossa família!"

Kageyama deu de ombros e rumou até o outro lado do pátio debaixo de seu guarda-chuva laranja. Ao fundo, Hinata o encarava assustado, como quem acabara de ver um fantasma.

"O que foi?"

"V-Você está de guarda-chuva!" berrou, apontando para ele.

"E daí? Você fala como se fosse algo de outro mundo."

"É que normalmente você é o esquisitão que gosta de tomar banho de chuva, fico surpreso que não tenha pegado um resfriado ainda."

"Cala a boca." Sabia que ele estava certo, sabia que era realmente esquisito. Enfiou uma das mãos no bolso do casaco e deu alguns passos em direção ao portão do colégio. Desde que se aproximou de Hinata sentia-se mais leve, mais livre, como se um grande peso tivesse sido removido de suas costas. Não gostava inteiramente dele, mas havia aprendido a suportá-lo.

Girou seu rosto e o olhou por cima do ombro constatando que este tentava limpar — inutilmente — a calça suja de terra.

Ele era realmente desengonçado.

"Você vai ficar aí sozinho? Eu ‘tô indo comer uns enroladinhos suíços na padaria aqui perto, se quiser vir..."

"Vai ter bolinho de soja?" perguntou, correndo ao encontro de Kageyama com um brilho nos olhos.

"Não sei, não como essas porcarias."

"Nunca insulte um bolinho sem nunca tê-lo provado antes."

Percorreram todo o caminho em silêncio enquanto Hinata cheirava sua calça se perguntando se havia caído em algo mais além de lama.

Ao chegar à padaria não pôde conter a felicidade ao ver a quantidade de bolinhos de soja que ali tinha. Sentia-se no paraíso, como se estivesse no céu e não soubesse disso. Abriu rapidamente a sua carteira e logo o seu sorriso se dissipou quando viu que não tinha dinheiro o suficiente.

Não havia andado até ali para não poder comer. Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Kageyama, da mesma forma que um cachorro sem dono olha para alguém pedindo por socorro, na esperança de fazê-lo sentir pena de si e lhe comprar um.

" Se eu comprar o maldito bolinho você para de fazer essa cara? Está me assustando." Cinco minutos depois ele estava sentado sobre o meio fio da calçada devorando o bolinho de soja como se nunca houvesse comido antes. Kageyama o olhava assustado, era como ver um porco rolar na lama e comer cenouras sujas. "Tem como fechar a boca para comer?" perguntou, dando uma ligeira dentada em seu enroladinho suíço. "Está se tornando algo nojento."

"Quando você começa a comer não consegue parar mais! Coma um pouco, você vai gostar."

"Tire isso de perto de mim!"

"Só uma mordida, deixe de ser fresco." insistiu, enfiando o resto do pequeno bolinho dentro da boca de Kageyama. O garoto o mastigou por alguns segundos e de repente seu semblante se iluminou. Sua boca movia-se incontrolavelmente e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, rapidamente ele arrancou o saco de bolinhos da mão de Hinata e enfiou tudo dentro de sua boca sem pensar duas vezes. "V-Você... comeu tudo..." choramingou, recolhendo os farelos caídos sobre a calça de Kageyama. "Meus preciosos bolinhos."

"É muito bom."

"É muito bom?" gritou. "Eu te ofereci um, não todos. Devolva meus bolinhos, eu preciso comê-los."

"Eu compro outros para você, não se preocupe." Hinata mantinha seu olhar fixo no canto da boca de Kageyama. O olhava sem piscar uma vez se quer, e aquilo já estava deixando-o constrangido. Não entendia por que o garoto o encarava tanto.

"Kageyama..."

"Quê?"

"Está sujo."

"O quê?"

Esticou sua mão e tocou carinhosamente o lábio inferior do garoto, seguindo com o dedão até um pouco acima. Esfregou então sutilmente, retirando uma pequena quantia de farejo que ali residia.

Permaneceram os dois na mesma posição durante alguns — longos — segundos e Kageyama pode sentir perfeitamente a sua bochecha corar. Ao sucumbirem à realidade, ambos se afastaram de maneira desajeitada e de cabeças baixas como se estivessem constrangidos com o que acabara de acontecer. Evitavam olhar um para o outro e quando assim faziam, rapidamente desviavam o olhar.

Por fim, Kageyama se levantou ajeitando a calça e empunhando o guarda-chuva na mão novamente.

"V-Vou... embora."

"O-Ok." respondeu Hinata, ainda fitando o chão.

Não disse nenhuma outra palavra, apenas abriu o guarda-chuva e seguiu rumo à sua casa. Durante todo o caminho não entendera porque seu coração batia forte e seu estômago revirava, só conseguia pensar na sensação que teve ao sentir a pequena mão de Hinata tocando-o.

[...]

12 de Novembro, às 20h58m.

O festival de inverno havia chegado à cidade. Enfeites eram colocados por todas as ruas, e mesmo com as chuvas eles aguentavam firmemente. O clima era diferente, parecia que toda a população havia sido contagiada por alegria.

Parecia ser uma boa época se não fosse pelo mau humor de Kageyama e o excesso de animação de Hinata.

"Imagina quanta coisa boa vai ter para comer no festival." dizia Hinata, com um excesso de animação. "Todos aqueles doces, bolos, salgados..."

"Blá, blá, blá."

"Você parece um velho ranzinza."

"Eu só não tenho paciência para esses tipos de festividades."

"Esqueci que a sua praia é chorar debaixo da chuva." debochou, e imediatamente sentiu um tapa em sua nuca dado com força por Kageyama. Os dois caminhavam lado a lado em direção ao grande parque da cidade onde o festival estava acontecendo. Ao seu redor, as árvores peladas possuíam uma imagem desengonçada que enfeitava aquela nublada e frienta estação.

Não era a intenção de Kageyama sair de casa naquele frio, mas cedeu as insistências de Hinata na esperança de que ele calasse a boca. Preferia ter ficado em casa debaixo de suas cobertas enquanto tomava chocolate quente, mas ao invés disso era arrastado por Hinata no meio da multidão de uma barraca para a outra entre um frio de bater os dentes. Tinha total consciência de que não voltaria nem tão cedo para casa.

Ao avistar uma pequena barraca de doces de abóbora, Hinata foi até ela pulando de um lado para o outro com sua carteira cheia de ienes prontos para serem gastados. Comprou compulsivamente e comeu tudo em menos de cinco minutos, deixando-o perplexo.

Aquele foi só o início de outras mil guloseimas que ele ingeriu naquele dia.

"Olha aquela barraca de cachorro-quente, Kageyama!" gritou, com a boca suja de doce. "Eu quero um!"

"Você está nojento."

"Eu não acredito! Tobio, cavalos!" Um pequeno pônei era exibido em uma das barracas e dezenas de crianças se aglomeravam ali, mesmo com a alta chuva, somente para tirar uma foto ao seu lado. “Estúpidas” pensou Kageyama, quem seria idiota o suficiente para querer uma foto com ele?

"Será que eu tenho idade para tirar foto com ele?" indagou Hinata.

"Altura você com certeza tem."

"Um dia eu vou ser o melhor jogador de todo o país e você vai estar na primeira fila elogiando a minha altura."

"No dia que isso acontecer pode cortar a minha língua."

"Vamos comigo tirar uma foto ao lado dele." decretou, segurando Kageyama pela mão e puxando-o junto consigo.

"Não."

"Por favor, nunca te pedi nada."

"Não vou pagar mico só porque você quer uma foto com um estúpido cavalo."

"Grosso!"

"Que seja." respondeu, dando de ombros e desviando o olhar. Fitou as horas no relógio, já era quase nove horas da noite e mesmo com a chuva o festival ainda continuava cheio. Não sentia mais suas pernas depois de correr desesperadamente atrás de Hinata pelo parque por quase três horas. Não havia mais nada de interessante por ali, e por fim, cansados de todo aquele alvoroço, os dois decidiram ir embora.

Percorreram toda a rua deserta com seus guarda-chuvas abertos, atentando-se somente no barulho da chuva que caía sobre eles. De vez em quando, entre olhares escondidos, eles observavam um ao outro.

Kageyama não admitia, mas gostava do cheiro de lavanda que o cabelo de Hinata tinha, e gostava ainda mais da cor incomum dele. Mesmo que fosse um garoto que na maioria das vezes era chato, ainda assim tinha seus atrativos.

"Obrigado por ter me feito companhia hoje." disse Hinata.

"N-Não foi nada, eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer."

"Você consegue ser legal quando quer, sabia? Eu gosto desse seu lado."

Tobio sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte como se fosse explodir ou pular para fora de seu corpo. Não entendia porque suas mãos suavam tanto nem porque seu corpo enrijeceu de repente, só sabia que sentia uma súbita vontade de abraçá-lo naquele momento e assim o fez.

O envolveu com seus longos braços, abraçando-o por trás e o apertando contra o seu corpo. Hinata estranhou aquele ato, jamais esperaria aquilo vindo de Kageyama. Olhava para os lados assustado, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para que ele fizesse aquilo, mas, de uma forma estranha, estava gostando.

Sentia que o seu corpo queria aquilo, e nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê.

"O que você está fazendo?" murmurou Hinata.

"Cale a boca."

Kageyama deslizou suas mãos para a cintura de Hinata e, girando seu corpo de frente para ele, tocou sutilmente em seu rosto segurando-o pelo queixo. Seus olhos fitavam profundamente os dele. Sentiu necessidade de fazer aquilo e, sem nem pensar duas vezes, o beijou.

Hinata ainda permanecia de olho aberto totalmente confuso com o que estava acontecendo, mas, de uma maneira estranha, sentiu um formigamento dentro de sua barriga. Uma falta de ar se alastrou e suas pernas tilintaram. Estava anestesiado por conta daquela situação, tão anestesiado que somente se deu conta da situação quando viu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Kageyama enquanto retribuía o beijo.

Permaneceram assim durante alguns minutos até que perceberam o que realmente estava acontecendo. Afastaram-se então rapidamente, os dois com os rostos avermelhados e envergonhados.

Não conseguiam se olhar e mal podiam perceber a chuva que os molhava, somente sentiam seus corações baterem descontroladamente.

"Eu... eu..." gaguejava Kageyama.

"Bem, acho que vou para casa."

"Ok!" disseram os dois juntos, deram as costas e seguiram por caminhos diferentes. Talvez nunca tenham descoberto, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir naquele dia. Pensavam sobre o que havia acontecido e sobre o que falariam um para o outro no dia seguinte quando se encontrassem no treino.

Mas, no dia seguinte, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

[...]

16 de Novembro, às 09h45m.

Olhou para o lado de fora da janela e constatou que ainda estava chovendo, agora muito pior do que qualquer outro dia. Sentia-se cansado e acima de tudo confuso, havia se passado quatro dias desde que beijara Hinata e este nada falou sobre o assunto. Durante os treinos evitavam se olhar e mal trocavam meias palavras, era como se não se conhecessem.

Fitou as horas no relógio ao lado da cama, já passava da hora do treino, mas não se importava com aquilo. Não tinha ânimo para ir à escola, muito menos coragem para encarar Hinata. Calçou as pantufas pretas, andou desanimado até a sala e se jogou sobre o sofá. Seus planos se resumiam a permanecer ali durante todo o dia, mas o soar da campainha logo o desarmou.

Arqueou a sobrancelha pensando quem seria àquela hora da manhã, e mesmo relutante e sonolento, caminhou em passos lentos até a porta dando de cara com Hinata assim que a abriu.

Estava completamente encharcado e tinha uma aparência cansada como se acabasse de correr uma maratona. Respirava ofegantemente, mas não deixava de olhar nos olhos de Kageyama nem por um segundo.

"O-o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu acho que gosto de você!" Ele revelou, sem rodeios.

"Quê?!"

"É..." dizia entre uma respiração e outra. "Acho que gosto de você. Quando você me beijou no parque eu fiquei assustado, ainda mais por ser você, mas eu senti meu coração querendo explodir, senti formigamentos e... não consegui parar de pensar naquilo. Então eu tenho certeza quando digo, acho que gosto de você."

"Você está louco."

"Isso quer dizer que não sente o mesmo?" perguntou, desanimado.

"Nã-não, quer dizer..."

Hinata colocou-se na ponta dos pés e apoiou ambas as mãos no ombro de Kageyama, beijando-o da mesma maneira que o rapaz havia feito dias antes. O mais alto pôde sentir seu coração se descontrolar, e num ato impulsivo agarrou o garoto puxando-o para dentro de sua casa.

Sentia perfeitamente a respiração de Shouyou bater contra os seus lábios à medida que caminhavam juntos para o sofá, Kageyama sentou-se sobre ele e colocou Hinata sentado ao seu lado com ambas as pernas sobre as suas.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Shouyou acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "É o seu primeiro beijo... com um garoto?"

"De toda a minha vida." 

A mão firme e pesada de Kageyama deslizou pela bochecha pequena de Hinata, acariciando-a com o dedão. Ele o olhava cheio de ternura e, pela primeira vez, com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

"O meu também." confessou por fim.

Permaneceram quietos por um tempo apenas trocando olhares ingênuos e caricias. Tobio por vezes afundava seu rosto no cabelo de Hinata, inalando todo aquele cheiro prazeroso de lavanda.

Gostou da sensação de tê-lo em seus braços, gostou de estar ao lado dele. E mesmo que antes o repugnasse com todas as forças, naquele momento soube que estava se apaixonando.

"Eu não era muito seu fã no início." contou Hinata. "Para falar a verdade eu te detestava."

"E o que te fez mudar de ideia?" questionou, irritado.

"Vê-lo chorar." Tobio arregalou seus olhos. Ficou confuso diante daquilo, mas Hinata logo continuou a falar. "Acho que vê-lo naquela posição me fez reconhecê-lo como ser humano. Comecei a te enxergar com outros olhos, como alguém igual a mim sabe? Depois que você me beijou no festival eu só tive mais certeza disso, e não consegui mais aceitar a ideia de vê-lo chorar. Então, se você deixar, eu jamais deixarei que derrame lágrimas outra vez."

Aquilo lhe caiu como as flores de cerejeira na primavera. Suave, bonito e acolhedor. As palavras ditas por Shōyō naquele momento foram as mais bonitas que havia escutado em toda a sua vida.

Olhando para a pequena mesa de centro, Hinata retirou de cima dela uma caneta e se pôs a desenhar um coração — ainda que desajeitado — sobre o pulso de Kageyama.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Esse é meu coração, você o tem agora. Saiba que enquanto o possuir não precisará chorar novamente porque eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, independente do que aconteça. Portanto, se em algum momento se sentir triste, lembre-se de que estou aqui, ok?" respondeu, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

"Obrigado." disse Kageyama fitando o desenho enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha.

"Pe-pelo o quê?"

"Por retribuir meus sentimentos, apenas isso."

Aquela era a sua maneira de dizer “eu também gosto de você”, e Hinata, conhecendo-o perfeitamente, pôde compreender. Sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez, a primeira de muitas naquele dia. Algum tempo depois Tobio tratou de desenhar o mesmo coração em seu pulso, agora ambos possuíam um ao outro - ainda que figuralmente falando.

Kageyama colocou suas mãos dentro da blusa do garoto e se pôs a arranhar suas costas com sutileza. Levantou então o seu corpo e o jogou para cima do dele devagar, encaixando-se no meio de suas pernas. Hinata o olhava apreensivo como se temesse o que estava por vir, e Tobio rapidamente percebeu aquilo.

"Não vou fazer nada que você não queira."

"Mas... eu quero." sussurrou em resposta.

Lentamente, Kageyama retirou a blusa molhada do garoto e beijou toda a extensão de seu corpo. Não precisava de mais nada naquele momento, nem de mais ninguém. Apenas ele importava, apenas o calor do corpo de Hinata podia aquecê-lo. Sentiu-se finalmente completo, pela primeira vez em tempos.

[...]

17 de novembro, às 14h21m.

O dia amanhecia ensolarado naquele dia, já podia sentir o calor invadindo o seu quarto fazendo-o procurar por um ventilador. Pela primeira vez — de maneira irônica — sentia falta da chuva.

Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrara no guarda-roupa e rumou apressadamente até o parque. Havia marcado de encontrar Hinata no mesmo local onde se beijaram pela primeira vez, e durante todo o caminho pensou sobre como agiria diante dele depois do acontecimento da noite anterior.

Ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Hinata e ouvir perfeitamente a sua respiração ofegante toda vez que fechava os olhos. Ainda tinha a imagem do rosto repleto de felicidade do garoto viva em sua memória, desejava que jamais pudesse se esquecesse dela. Não queria admitir, mas estava nervoso. Durante todo o caminho formulou frases e montou diálogos, tudo para não correr o risco de pagar mico na frente dele.

Uma brisa quente bateu contra suas bochechas, definitivamente sentia falta do frio. Estava a uma pequena distância do parque quando notou um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas, elas balbuciavam entre si algo sobre um repentino acidente e pela expressão que traziam em seus rostos parecia ter sido grave. Uma ambulância estava parada próxima à entrada principal onde um corpo estirado ao chão era coberto por um pano preto.

Aproximou-se curioso a fim de descobrir o que tinha acontecido e ao deparasse com aquela cena foi impossível não sentir uma súbita tristeza. Era uma cena triste, a morte em si é triste. Pensou em como a família daquela pessoa ficaria quando recebesse a notícia.

O vento soprou ainda mais forte levantando parcialmente o pano que revestia o corpo, e foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Pôde ver um cabelo alaranjado, ainda que manchado de sangue, e naquele momento sentiu seu coração parar. Não podia ser, era coincidência demais. Havia muitas pessoas com a mesma cor de cabelo, não seria ele o único no mundo.

Mas, ao olhar para o braço do rapaz esticado para fora do pano, pôde notar o coração, ainda que borrado, desenhado com caneta azul no pulso.

Caiu de joelhos ao chão imediatamente. Queria gritar, mas voz nenhuma saía de dentro de sua boca, só sentia as lágrimas quentes rolarem por seu rosto. Um dos médicos se aproximou, perguntando se conhecia o rapaz e, mesmo que com muito esforço, conseguiu dizer uma única palavra: sim.

[...]

17 de Dezembro, às 14h45m.

Todo o resto dos dias se passaram como um borrão, quando finalmente despertou para a realidade já havia se passado um mês. Não se recordava de nada, apenas de uma dor incessante que queimava dentro do seu peito. Estava parado diante do túmulo de Hinata com três tulipas vermelhas em sua mão prontas para serem depositadas sobre o mármore branco, e mesmo que tentasse relutantemente não chorar, não pôde conter as lágrimas.

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou novamente do rosto alegre de Hinata, o mesmo rosto de quando dormiram juntos pela primeira vez. Ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro de lavanda e ouvir perfeitamente o som da sua risada fanha.

Ergueu o rosto e fitou o céu, agora ensolarado, o odiando mais do que tudo. Queria ter uma explicação ou ao menos alguém para culpar, mas sabia que não seria possível. Tinha um conceito errado sobre a vida antes de Hinata aparecer, acreditava que dias ruins eram aqueles em que não se podia ver o sol ou sentir o seu calor, acreditava que somente a chuva trazia notícias ruins.

Mordeu os lábios tentando conter o riso e pensando em como aquilo era irônico. Esperou desgraças em sua vida vinda de todas as maneiras, mas a pior delas chegou com um simples céu azul.


End file.
